Happy Birthday BrunoMarslover21
by tardis9715
Summary: It's a birthday story I wrote for BrunoMarslover21. Read to find out more. Rated T because I'm tired.


**Hey guys! This is a birthday story I wrote for BrunoMarslover21! I love her like a…well, like the Doctor loves his companions. She's a huge nerd and her stories are worth a read. I'm not kidding, they're really good. So…without further ado, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRUNOMARSLOVER21!**

**Ryan's apartment**

On a warm, sunny day in New York City, two friends sat on a couch, awaiting the arrival of their two other friends. Ryan, the brown haired girl was arguing with a boy with curly brown hair and glasses, Kyle.

"I'm telling you, Rose can be saved. All the Doctor has to do is jump back across the rift. It's a risk, but it can be done.", Ryan explained.

"It's impossible. When the Doctor left Rose in the other universe, there was no turning back. He can't go back for her, no matter how much he wants to. It's too much of a risk to do it anyway.", Kyle argued back.

Meanwhile, outside the apartment door stood another brown haired boy, Daved. He was looking for Ryan's apartment, but with the arguing, it seems he found it. He stands next to the door for a while, listening to the arguing. After a couple minutes, he knocks on the door.

"Who is it?", Ryan asks from inside.

"It's me, Daved. Can I come in?", Daved replies, knowing he would surely be denied.

"Sure, but do the Truffle Shuffle.", Kyle answers in sarcasm. Laughing was heard from both of them inside.

After a quick bout of denial, he was granted entrance and walked in.

"Hey guys. Happy birthday Rye.", Daved tells her as he sets a small box down on her table.

Ryan ignores this and continues to argue with Kyle about Doctor Who.

"and the Doctor's worst enemy is the Daleks. You can tell just by how he reacts around them.", Ryan rebutted.

"Actually, the Doctor's greatest enemy is himself. He can't stand being alone knowing the next fight could be his last, and it's also why he doesn't like to think about his past.", Kyle fired back.

"Whatever. You just _think_ you're right. I _know_ I'm right.", Ryan closed the argument knowing she had lost.

"Can I use your bathroom Rye?", Daved asked her, but before he could get an answer, there was another knock at the door.

Summer, a blond haired, brown eyed girl, walked through the door.

"Happy birthday Rye.", she tells Ryan.

"Thanks. Can we have some cake now?", she asked, looking around.

"Ugh, you're just like Rigby. You hear about chocolate cake and you hype out.", Kyle tells her, heading to the fridge for the cake.

"Wait, there's chocolate cake?", Daved asks, just catching on to what's going on.

"Yeah, here.", Kyle says as he hands it out, giving Ryan the biggest piece.

After devouring her piece of cake, Ryan reaches for her presents. Opening the one from Daved, she sees that it's an 80s cell phone. Looking at him in amazement, she gets up and hugs the breath out of him.

Going for her second one, the one from Summer, she opens it and sees a collection of 80s movies such as 16 Candles, Ghostbusters 1&2, The Breakfast Club, Top Gun, Footloose, and all Back to the Future movies.

"This is amazing! How'd you even get these?", she asks Summer.

"I saw them in a video store window that was going out of business. They were selling all their movies for half off.", Summer explains.

Finally, she goes for her gift from Kyle. She starts to open the tiny box and when she does, she sees it's a small key.

"What the heck? These guys get me a retro cell phone and 80s movies and you get me a key?", Ryan asked furiously.

"Hold on, it's not the key that's the present. It's what the key leads to that's the present.". at this time, Kyle pulls out a small lockbox and gives it to her. "Try the key."

She carefully put the key in and turned it. The lock clicks and she opens it. She looks inside and she just stares.

"What is it? What's inside it?", Daved asks Ryan.

"It's nothing. Nothing but another box." She takes the other box out and opens it up. She lifts out a bundle of discs. Looking at each of them, she notices that they're all the seasons of Regular Show. "Thanks, but where in the world did you get these?"

"I stowed them away for years. I never even watched them, I figured you would want them.", Kyle tells her.

She thanks everyone for their gifts and she puts the first disc in. after about the seventh episode, the disc stops.

"Hold on. I've got it.", Daved volunteers to fix the TV. Hitting the back of it, mashing buttons, and turning it off and on again showed no avail as the TV just sat there.

"Ugh. I give up.", says Daved as he throws his hands in the air.

"Here, let me try.", Summer chips in. She brings up the DVD's menu and plays it from the episode it started on. The disc plays fine until it gets to the end credits. The TV starts to violently shake causing a giant crack to form and swallow all four of them in one fluid motion. Darkness surrounds the group as they fall, first at what seemed a high speed and then at a greatly reduced rate.

"Is everyone ok?", Summer shouts out.

"I'm fine!", Daved shouts back as Ryan mutters "of course you would be"

It seemed like hours before they give up on knowing their perpetual fall. Finally, they hit ground, but the ground wasn't as hard as it looked. Summer is the first to get up and right away she notices something's wrong. Before her lay a lion, a peacock, and a red chicken.

"What the…", she starts to ask but Daved gets up next. She starts to laugh to herself.

"What's so funny?", he asks the cheetah, Summer.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a joke I remember.", she replies.

"Can I hear it?"

"You might not want to. It's really funny.", she told him.

"Oh ok." He looks around and sees the other two. "Oh, this will be fun." He pulls out his phone and takes pictures of Ryan and Kyle on the ground.

Next, Ryan picked herself up off the ground. She started to laugh too.

"What's so funny?", Daved asked curiously.

"Nothing. It's nothing.", she told him in response, trying to keep it a secret.

Finally, Kyle gets up and bursts out laughing. Summer and Ryan are motioning to him not to say anything to Daved. He ignores it and tells him anyway.

"Do you realize you're a chicken?", Kyle exclaims while still laughing. The two girls just face palm.

"No I'm not! I can't be!" He runs to a pond and looks at his reflection. "But I'm a hawk. I'm not a chicken."

"Whatever. You're a chicken. Just accept it and be glad Colonel Sanders isn't in today."

"Well, fine. But you look like you're diseased or something.", Daved tries his best at an insult.

"Whatever. I still look better than you, chicken." Both Daved and Kyle had had enough. They stormed off in different directions, fuming.

"So, Rye, where are we?", Summer asked the birthday girl. It somehow looked familiar, but neither could place their location. It was grassy, but there was a city off in the distance. The faint sounds of summer work were heard a little away.

"I don't know, but we need to get the guys back before we do much. It seems like a good idea to me. What do you think?", Ryan asked back. She didn't want their group of friends split up like this. "Did you see where they went?"

"I think Daved went off this way", Summer pointed in one direction. "And I think Kyle may have gone that way, but I couldn't be sure."

The girls head in either direction, Ryan after Daved and Summer after Kyle. After a couple minutes, Summer eventually finds Kyle standing in some grass near a familiar snack bar.

"Hey Kyle, are you ok? You and Daved…", she realized what Kyle was looking at. It wasn't quite the snack bar itself, it was who was working inside it: a short green man and a ghost with a hand sticking out on top of him. "Are those…?"

"Yeah, I think so. They look so real" Kyle said as he walked closer.

Summer pulled out her phone and called Ryan. "Kyle found the snack bar. And Muscle Man and HFG are there. I think we're in Regular Show."

"No wonder it looked so familiar! I knew I saw it somewhere before. The park, the city. It all makes sense. But why are we here?" Ryan started to pace back and forth. "Oh well. Let's go see what's going on."

"Have you found Daved yet?", Summer inquires, wondering if Daved wasn't feeling like joining them on wherever they end up going.

"No, not yet. He ran off somewhere and I couldn't catch him."

They gather Kyle from the snack bar and walk around, trying to find the park house. After minutes of walking around, they see everyone, except for Mordecai, Rigby, and Daved. Soon after, they find the house and knock on the door.

"Dude, go see who it is. It could be Eileen", Mordecai was heard telling Rigby inside. Footsteps are heard after a quick "STOP TALKING!" and Rigby opens the door.

"Yeah, what is it?", Rigby asks the trio. They just stare at him until Summer speaks up.

"We lost our friend Daved and we were wondering-", Rigby slammed the door in her face. Now furious, Summer pounds on the door. This time, Mordecai answers it.

"Can I help you?", he asks politely, relieving her anger.

"We're looking for our friend, Daved, and we were wondering if you had seen him.", she asks, hoping that he had in fact seen their friend.

"Is it this guy?", he points towards the couch inside. "He came by about a half hour ago and he seemed pretty messed up. But he's a lot better now, he keeps beating my friend Rigby at Strong Johns." At this, he chuckles to himself. "If you want, come on in."

The three walk inside the park house, and it's exactly like it was in the show; the trash littering the coffee table, the video game system, even the way things were arranged on the walls. They notice Daved beating a helpless Rigby at Strong Johns once again.

"I'm done! Mordecai, aren't we supposed to mow the lawn or something?", Rigby asks as he throws the controller down in anger.

"Meh. I don't think Benson will worry too much if we don't get on it right now. Besides, it's 90 degrees out. Who goes outside in that heat?", Mordecai asks his friend.

All of a sudden, Skips comes through the door and heads to the new group of four.

"You need to follow me back to my garage. It's very important, ask questions later. Now come on!", Skips tells them as he skips back through the door and back to his house. The group follows and Mordecai and Rigby come with, mainly out of curiosity.

They reach Skips' garage and all seven of them go in. The yeti pulls up chair and tells them to have a seat, in which afterwards he sits on his bed.

"Sorry for the rush, but you're all in danger. You aren't supposed to be here and I can get you back, but it'll take time. And a little bit of risk. I don't know if you know this, but each one of you are in danger of dying and there isn't any way to get you back after that. Luckily, you have until Wednesday to get back and it's only Monday. In the meantime, I'll be working on the portal home.

After hearing the news, the four walk out with Mordecai and Rigby while Skips goes and tells Benson.

"So…a week. It can't be _that_ bad, can it? I mean, what is there to not like?", Daved asks, breaking the silence.

"Well, maybe we could show you around. Who knows? There might be something here you like.", Mordecai tells the chicken. "How about we start with the coffee shop?"

Everyone just looked at each other, knowing what Mordecai was doing. He wanted to go see Margaret but he was going to pull a "Mordecai". Not saying anything, the group of six walks to the coffee shop and Mordecai, Rigby, Summer, and Ryan head inside. Kyle and Daved stay outside.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you dude", Daved apologizes for his earlier actions.

"Me too. Why don't we put our past behind us and go join the girls for coffee. Besides, I think Rigby likes Summer.", Kyle apologizes and smiles as the two walk into the shop.

The rest of the day goes smoothly as they head back to the park and Benson allows the four to use the spare bedroom until Wednesday. They make a campfire and eat s'mores and head to bed late at night.

**The next day, Tuesday**

There were two beds. Summer and Ryan slept in one and Daved slept in the other. Despite the apologies, Kyle decided to take a mattress from Daved's bed and sleep on the floor. Ryan got up first, having been woken by the sounds of Mordecai and Rigby going downstairs to start their day at 6:00 AM. She heads downstairs to eat breakfast with them.

"Hey guys", she tells them as she grabs a cereal bowl and spoon.

"Hi", the duo say in unison as they sit down with a box of Honey Nut Cheerios and a jug of milk. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. How about you guys?", she asks as she sits down and pours some cereal.

"Meh. Rigby keeps muttering Eileen's name in his sleep. You remember Eileen, from the coffee shop yesterday?", Mordecai starts off.

Ryan simply nods, powering through her own breakfast. She sat and listened to the two argue and talk about video games until 7:00, when they have to start work. They leave and Ryan sits down in the living room and turns on Doctor Who. Daved comes down ten minutes later.

"You would not believe the dream I had Ryan. But first, I'm getting some breakfast."

Daved heads to the kitchen and grabs some food.

Meanwhile, back in the spare bedroom, Summer and Kyle were still asleep, but not for long. Muscle Man and HFG waited in the hallway for one of the two to run into their plastic-wrapped door. Kyle gets up after twenty minutes and looks at his phone. The two pranksters had left after ten minutes, leaving another ten minutes for an unsuspecting person to fall for it without their knowledge.

Down in the living room, Ryan and Daved were watching Doctor Who as the sun rose and shone through the window. Kyle walks downstairs with a bundle of plastic wrap and sits down, placing the bundle on the coffee table.

"Hey guys, guess what!", Kyle asks his friends.

"What? Did you dream something again?", Ryan asks during a commercial break.

"I had a dream that I was in Equestria and I spent the whole day with Rainbow Dash! Of course the others of the Mane Six were there, but she took me to Cloudsdale and then we went to Canterlot and saw Princess Celestia! But I thought Luna was the better princess and she told me off about trash talking the royals and then…the dream ended.", Kyle finished explaining his dream with a sad tone.

"Well, that sounds cool and all and maybe we could go to the MLP universe sometime, but a) we're stuck here until Wednesday and b) Doctor Who is back on.", Daved tells the saddened boy.

"Wait…Doctor Who is on and nobody told me?", Kyle inquires, just now noticing his lack of observation of one of his favorite shows.

"Yeah. We didn't want to wake you up.", Ryan replies as sincerely as possible while still focusing on the show.

Just then, Summer walks down the steps and meets the rest of her friends. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Kyle just told us about his dream of being in the MLP universe and now we're all watching Doctor Who. Wanna join us?", Daved quickly explains.

"Hold on. You had a dream about being in the MLP universe too? We need to go talk.", Summer pulls Kyle into the kitchen to discuss My Little Pony over breakfast.

"What weird kids. That's why they're my friends.", Ryan pulls a smile.

**Two and a half hours later, 10:00**

All four friends were going about the park, checking it out, and visiting with some of their favorite characters. Daved met with Thomas, Kyle returned the plastic wrap from earlier to Muscle Man, and Summer and Ryan went to the duck pond to talk. A half hour later, they all met up at the duck pond to decide where to go next.

"Why don't we go to the mall? It looked so cool on the show, it has to be better in real life.", Ryan argued.

But we could go to the mall tomorrow. Why can't we go to the coffee shop?", Daved argued back.

"Daved, we all know you love Margaret. Besides, it was Ryan's birthday when we came here, so just let her pick where we go.", Kyle told him while getting approving looks from both of the girls.

"Ugh. Fine, but we're going to the coffee shop before we have to leave.", Daved tried and luckily, he was able to get everyone's approval for his plans for that afternoon.

Arriving at the mall, the entire complex looked much bigger than it did in the show, and parking was horrible. They borrowed the cart for the day and had to park in the very back corner, farthest away from the mall in mid-90s degree weather.

Once inside the giant air-conditioned building, the group split. Ryan went with Daved while Summer went with Kyle. Ryan and Daved went to a video game store and Summer and Kyle headed over to a misc. store that had a bunch of Doctor Who, MLP, superhero, and music stuff.

After browsing the video game store and finding little to nothing they really liked, the first group headed over to a Wing Kingdom that was on the third floor. On the way there, however, Ryan noticed a Bruno Mars concert that was taking place in Twin Pines on Friday night. Ryan only had to take one look at the poster before she ripped it off the wall while no one was looking and hid it in her shirt. When they got to the restaurant, they could see Summer and Kyle in the shop on the other side of the building.

Meanwhile, Kyle walked out with a hoodie that looked like Rainbow Dash with mane and tail with a fez for Daved and a sonic screwdriver for Ryan. Summer walked out with a shirt that had all of the Mane Six and the MLP logo on it. Seeing the two walk out of the store, Ryan called them, telling them that her and Daved were just across the building. The brony and pegasister make their way to Wing Kingdom and have lunch. Kyle gives the other two their gifts and they all order wings.

Around one-thirty, they leave and head back to the coffee shop, where they see Mordecai and Rigby on break. The four sit down at their table and Margaret comes up to get their orders. Ryan orders a latte, Kyle orders straight coffee, and Summer gets a cappuccino. Daved just sits there and stares.

"Hello, sir? Would you like something?" Margaret just got more stares from the chicken. "I'll take that as a no", she says as she walks off to get their coffees.

A few minutes later, Margaret comes back with the coffee. Mordecai and Rigby had left, Mordecai saying something about helping set up the concert. They quickly finished their own coffees and as they left, Daved heard Eileen tell Margaret "I think that chicken kinda likes you". Margaret just laughs. _If only you knew_, Daved thought to himself.

Getting back to the park took a while, between the cart's max speed and rush hour traffic. They did manage to get back around four o'clock and just in time to see Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and HFG setting up a stage for Bruno. Ryan couldn't wait until the next day.

They all go back to the park house and immediately Kyle and Daved sit on the couch and turn on the TV. Daved turns on Boy Meets World, but Kyle swipes the remote and quickly changes it to Doctor Who. In the episode, The Doctor is busy fighting off all of his enemies while trying to open the Pandorica.

Dinnertime comes around, and the group has hamburgers and chips. Afterwards, all but Daved goes to the duck pond to relax and talk. Daved stayed to watch his Boy Meets World. At about 10:30, everyone goes to bed and anticipates the next day.

Ryan, again, was the first one up. This time, she beat Mordecai and Rigby down to the kitchen because she was so anxious to catch a showing of The Breakfast Club. A while later, Summer and Daved walked down. They watched the movie with her while eating breakfast.

About halfway through the first hour of it, Kyle was heard insulting Muscle Man. The green man and his ghost friend had pranked him by putting expired bologna underneath his pillow.

After taking a shower, Kyle comes downstairs to meet the rest of his friends, who were already on their second episode of their show, The Waters on Mars.

"This movie never really appealed to me. I guess it's just the fact that teens couldn't have that much fun in school", Daved said it first, earning a glare from Ryan.

After that, they watched Doctor Who, and it was the episode The Waters on Mars.

"This episode always freaks me out", Daved said while watching the first person turn into a watery monster.

After the episode, prior to Daved's request, they all went outside and Daved purposefully stayed away from the water. It was a hot, sunny day like the day before, and there was nothing to do until that evening.

"I've got an idea. We could play a game or something.", Summer suggested, trying to pass the time.

"What kind of game? Strong Johns or Turbo Kartz?", Daved answered, trying to get back inside to play some video games.

"Well, I was thinking something like Doctor Who. We could take turns being The Doctor and we would have to find the Dalek, Cyberman, and Weeping Angel.", Summer replied. "It would be kinda like hide and seek."

All of them agreed and Daved was allowed to be The Doctor first to help cheer him up. He found Summer and Ryan pretty easily but had trouble with Kyle. After searching for what seemed like hours, he saw Kyle out of the corner of his eye. He was in the lake.

"I'm not going in there. He needs to come out so we can continue our game.", Daved started to complain.

"Actually, the water's fine. You guys should come in. it helps cool you off.", Kyle called to the other three.

Taking Kyle's side because it _was_ hot outside, the two girls get changed into swimsuits they had picked up at the mall and jumped right in. Daved, deciding to be brave, sat on the bank with his feet in the water.

The entire day went by with the four of them spending their time in the lake. Daved eventually got over it, telling himself that this was Earth and not Mars and that the water was different there. He soon joined and they all had a blast in the lake.

That evening, Skips came up to them with a device that looked like a portal gun from the game of the same name. "This device can shoot a temporary portal that can get you back to your universe. There's a problem, though. The portal only lasts for ten seconds and it can only make one portal. So you'll have to hurry through it before midnight or you'll be stuck here and the bridge between our worlds will implode upon itself."

"Did you hear that Daved? That means you can't be a chicken and be scared to go through.", Ryan proceeded to mock him.

"Oh ha ha. Let's just get out of here.", Daved said with a sarcastic tone.

"Everyone else ready?", Skips asked as a verification. The time was now 11:55. 5 minutes to go.

Everyone gave the yeti positive replies and he fired the portal. Ryan jumped through first, then Summer. Daved and Kyle were fighting over who goes next. Five seconds left. Four. Three. Two. Daved runs through, leaving Kyle one second to get in. He runs at it and jumps, the portal closing just as he's in.

Like a few days ago, it was complete black. This time, they weren't slowing down. They were speeding up. After a few minutes, a light appears and they all fall out of the ceiling in the order that they came through.

Daved was the first up. A few minutes later, Summer had gotten up and Ryan and Kyle not long after her. Ryan turned on her TV. Apparently, no time had passed as they were in the Regular Show universe. To end it all, the four friends sat down and watched the end of the season.

**Sorry it's late! I've been working on it nonstop forever and I've finally got it done. Happy late birthday to BrunoMarslover21, one of the best on here! Without further ado, goodnight!**


End file.
